My heart will fail me
by erickatie
Summary: The FBI has closed in on the Roswell teens. They must make a run for it. This is set when Tess and Alex are still alive. Somewhere in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

If you woke up in the middle of the night, in some place that you did not know, who would you scream for? That question plagued my mind often. I suppose that being best friends with an alien, would make you question everything in life. I mean one day, your life is normal, everything is perfectly aliened in its place, then BOOM, nothing makes sense anymore.

You wonder if the man following you down the street is really a man or someone after you because you know too much. You start to look down the creepy allies, and behind the newspaper to see if the man reading it is really reading it or using it as a prop. You start to feel crazy and burnt out, and all you can do is hope and pray that you can get as far away from this town as you can.

I sat up in the middle of the bed with my heart racing, sweat pouring from my forehead and my lungs closing up. 'It's just another bad dream.' I thought to myself. 'It's okay.' I stood up and made my way over to the window, making sure that nothing was out of the ordinary, then I took a seat on the edge of my bed, clasping my head between my hands. There was a knock on my bedroom window. I looked up to see Michael standing there. He motioned for me to open the window.

I was hesitant at first. I mean my mom was right down the hall, and she would go all psycho on me if she knew that he was anywhere near my room this time of night. I lifted the window and he climbed in.

"Maria, we need to go."

"W-what? Slow down. Go where?"

He took a deep breath. "They have found us." He turned away from me, looking out the window in the same way that I had just looked. "Max, Liz, Isabel, Tess, Alex and Kyle are all waiting at the Crash Down for us."

"Michael, I can't just leave. Where are we evening going?"

He turned to me, placing both hands on my arms, and looking into my eyes. "I won't leave you here. They will torture you and I won't let that happen. I won't allow them to hurt you just to get to me. I love you way too much."

I let the words from his mouth take over me. All the pain, all the anger that filled my body the first time that he told me that he couldn't be with me because he loved me too much. Now he was going to force me to be with him every day, and not have him to kiss me or touch me the way that I needed him too.

"It wouldn't be any different than spending time with you and not having you to touch me. To treat me like I have the plague."

"Maria, don't be stubborn. Now is not the time."

"I loved you, Michael and you just brushed me off. And saying that you love me, and that's why we can't be together. Please, just go and let them torture me. Everyday with you will only be torture."

He pushed me to the side and grabbed a bag, tossing clothes from my drawers and from my closet into it. "You don't get a say, Maria. Not in this. I won't let you die for me, or for us."

I reached for the bag. "You can't just force me to go. I have my mom here and I am all that she has. I can't just leave her."

"We will come back when it's safe."

"And when will that be, Michael? Hum? I will never be safe as long as I am with you. Running is just putting off the editable."

He tossed my bag out of the window and grabbed my arm. "We can do this easily or…"

"Or what?" I jerked away. "You can use your powers? The last time I checked, mind control belonged to Tess and not you."

He looked into my eyes with a look of control. An emptiness that I had never seen. "I have her on speed dial."

"You would actually do that. You would force me to go against my will."

"If that's what it takes. Then yeah I would."

He climbed out of my window, reaching his hand back for mine. Apart of me wanted to take his hand, and to go far away from Roswell. For away from everything. Part of me wanted to have him to pull me in and tell me that everything was going to be just fine. That he would find a way to allow us to be together. Then there was the part of me that didn't want to play anymore games, that didn't want to leave my mom and that just wanted to pretend that the world was safe and that there was no such thing as aliens. I took his hand and climbed out the window, knowing that by leaving with him, I was protecting my mom from whoever it was that we were hiding from.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the crash down, everyone was waiting outside. Max had "borrow" a school bus and Isabel had used her powers to change the colors to completely white. I didn't say a word as I climbed aboard. I went straight to the back, tossing my bag in the seat across from me. Michael looked at me with those puppy dog eyes of his. I just closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat. All I could think was, this is it. This is what my life will be like. Constantly on the run for something I didn't do.

I felt the seat beside me sink down, not too much, telling me that it had to be Liz. I opened my eyes and glanced over at her. She didn't say anything at first. She just stared at me like she was trying to find the right words to say. Like she was afraid that I was going to go all bitchy and throw a screaming fit.

"You okay?" She finally whispered.

I laughed. "Just peachy."

"Maria,"

"Don't Liz. Don't cover up all of this and make it look like it's a good thing."

She shook her head. "I wasn't trying to."

"We have sacrificed so much for them. And what have they done for us?"

"It's not permanent. We will come home some day."

"If that's what you believe." I closed my eyes once again. The weight next to me lifted and I was allowed to drift away.

I knew I was lost in a deep sleep. I was dressed in a long, black dress, that drug the ground behind me. My long, sandy blonde hair, laid in curls down my back. I stood in front of a maze made out of rocks, and I knew that I would have to enter the door way to find my way back to reality. As entered a lantern magically appeared in my hand. The floor of the maze was covered in fog, and there was stars in the night sky above me. I began my journey, down one side was a dead end, the next isle was Max and Liz. They didn't see me at first. They were standing in front of a priest, she was in all white, her long, brown hair, pulled up with daisies. She was breathtaking. They both grinned at me. I knew that no matter what happened they would be okay with this life style. I continued my journey through the maze. The next dead end, stood Michael. He was wearing a button up shirt, torn jeans, and a smile from ear to ear. I felt my heart swell with love for him. Then I felt the knife go through my back. The black dress was now a solid white, with blood pouring down the front of it. My hands clasped my stomach, I looked at Michael who ran to me…. He screamed out in agony, as I fell to the ground.

I sat straight up on the bus, panting for breathe. I looked everywhere for the rest of my crew. I looked around to see that we were in Montana. Snow was all over the ground. Nothing like back home. I moaned and grabbed my bag to find my sweater. I pulled it over my head, and stood up to find the rest of the runaway crew. Alex stood by the bus. Liz, Isabel and Tess were sitting on the front punch steps. I rolled my eyes and walked down the steps and over to Alex.

"Good morning." Alex said, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Where are we?"

"Home." He replied, nodding towards a two story cabin.

It was nice and cozy looking, all nestled into the Forrest of trees. It looked like a Norman Rockwell Christmas card. "Where is Michael?"

"He and Max are having a secret meeting." Alex smiled. "We had enough money to get here, and to rent the cabin thinks to the sheriff and Tess had money that Nasato had stashed away for her in case anything ever happened to him. We need to get jobs to survive on our on."

"So Max and Michael gets to decide where and who gets to work."

"Something like that."

Alex looked up and nodded towards the Forrest. Max and Michael appeared. Michael paused for a brief second when he saw me standing by the bus. All the girls made their way down the steps, and Alex reached over and took my empty hand, walking me over to Max and Michael.

"Michael and I will go into town later today. We will see if we can find some kind of job to get extra money." Max said playing leader like always.

"Maria and I can find waitressing jobs." Liz spoke up, glancing in my direction for a quick second.

I just turned my head. This was so not happening.

"Okay." Max replied. "Let's all get settled in.

I watched as everyone entered the house. Alex smiled at me, before letting my hand go. He climbed the steps slowly to our new home. I turned and started back to the bus. I needed to get my things, before I settled in.

"Maria," Michael said behind me.

I turned to him. "Michael, I am so not in the mood."

"I just wanted to say… I-I'm glad that you are here. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." He leaned down and kissed me a soft, quick kiss on the lips. "Go ahead and pick out your bedroom. I'll get your things."

I stood there in total shock. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. How could he go from not needing me, to kissing me?


End file.
